


Along for the Ride

by milestofu



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause is a tease and Guude is exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was catching up on Prop Hunt when **[this](http://youtu.be/9eJzFkl1Urg?t=2m26s)** happened and… Well, I regret some of my life choices. This was written and edited in under an hour and is shameless smut. _#SorryNotSorry_
> 
> Originally posted to my Tumblr on 05/30/14.

”You’re a fucking asshole, I hope you know that,” Pause says, completely serious.

"Yeah, well, so are you," Guude replies, pressing him against the wall.

Pause rolls his eyes and lets him, saying, “So that’s your excuse, huh? Too busy?”

It’s Guude’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, man. Ever heard of running a server?”

Pause moves then, grabbing a hold of Guude’s shoulders and switching their positions so Guude’s back is pressing hard against the wall. Guude tries to protest, but Pause silences him with his lips, firmly biting down on Guude’s bottom lip.

Guude jerks his head away, the back of his skull thudding against the wall. “Jesus Christ, Pause, I was only gone for a week.”

"Dude, a week is a long time," Pause says and presses their lips together again, this time not biting. Instead, he runs his tongue along the front of Guude’s teeth and tastes the blood from Guude’s split lip. Pulling away, he says, "Come on, you have to admit you missed me, too."

"Yep, definitely. I missed you so much I can’t even express it with  _words_ ,” Guude practically grumbles, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, the blood smearing across his pale skin.

"You’re an ass," Pause says, his lips upturning into a grin. "Can we get over the pleasantries and fuck now? You might not have missed me but I missed your dick."

Guude is a little frustrated at himself that he can feel his dick growing hard at the comment. He allows Pause to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and pull him upstairs to the bedroom. Pause pushes him onto the bed, straddling his thighs, and Guude’s hands move and rest instinctively on Pause’s hips.

And dammit if Pause isn’t grinning slyly like this was his plan the entire time (to be honest, it was, and it’s so very transparent).

"Aw, look, Guude Jr. came out to play," Pause says, grinding his hips downward into Guude’s.

Guude holds back a groan. “I swear to god, if you refer to my dick as that again I―”

"You’ll what?" Pause isn’t even looking at him as his hands work on unbuckling Guude’s jeans. "Nice belt," he says before Guude has a chance to respond, holding up the leather belt in his hands and gives it a nice hearty slap into his palm. "Eh, bondage is overrated."

Guude can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all when Pause tosses the belt off to the side and it lands somewhere on the floor. Pause looks at him then, his grin still present and he turns his head to the side, almost provoking Guude into saying something, anything just so they can argue.

Guude has more sense than that and remains quiet, lifting his hips as Pause begins to tug his jeans down, exposing his half-hard cock to the cool air, making him shiver. Pause sidles down his body so he’s resting on Guude’s calves. When Guude finally does open his mouth to speak, Pause silences him as he did earlier, except this time he does it by licking a long strip along the underside of his dick.

Guude groans and Pause, pleased by the reaction, takes the head of Guude’s dick into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and the pre-come. He pulls away, always a tease. He ruts forward, their cocks sliding together, separated only by the fabric of Pause’s pants. Groaning again, Guude’s eyes close, his fingers curling.

"Look at you, always so cute," Pause teases him, overly cocky.

Guude half-heartedly glares at him. “Fuck you.”

"That’s what I’m trying to do, guy."

Shifting, Pause unbuttons his pants, throwing them off to the side where he had thrown Guude’s jeans earlier. Stretching his body over Guude, he reaches for the table by the bed, opening the drawer and grabbing the familiar bottle of lube that’s half-empty.

He holds it between his fingers, shaking it a little and his eyes connect with Guude’s when he does. “So,” he begins, twisting off the cap and squeezing the clear contents into one of his hands, “how hard are you going to fuck me?”

Blandly, Guude says, “As hard as I have to to get you to shut up.”

"That’s the spirit!"

Pause takes him into his lubed hand, leisurely stroking him. Lifting his hips, Guude bucks into Pause’s hand and he hates how incredibly pleased with himself Pause looks. He keeps his complaints (and his urge to slap the look from Pause’s face) to himself. Pause’s attention shifts from covering Guude’s dick with lube to stretching himself, spreading his fingers wide in a scissoring motion and gasping when he does.

 _Always so fucking impatient_ , Guude thinks when Pause pulls his fingers out from inside himself, moving upward on Guude’s body and hovering over him.

"Ready?" Pause asks and moves a hand to hold Guude’s cock in place.

"As ready as I’ll ever be," Guude deadpans.

"Wow, don’t sound so excited," Pause replies, undeterred and unfazed as he slowly lowers himself down. He groans, the thick head pressing in before he sinks down further until Guude’s fully encased inside him.

Wincing, Guude’s hands find purchase on Pause’s hips again, his nails digging into the dark skin. “Fuck, Pause…”

Pause chuckles, his voice semi-strained and he begins to move after what feels like an eternity to Guude. He raises his hips, only to sink back down a moment later. Guude’s hands on his hips try to guide him, lifting him up and down, but Pause rebelliously does most of the work, his breath coming out in short pants.

"Not to stroke your bloated ego," Pause says, quickening his pace ever so slightly, "but you’re really fucking big."

Guude barks out a laugh, using more force to help guide Pause’s body up and down. “You’re such a drama queen, Pause.”

“ _Oh,_  you’re splitting me open.  _Ah_ ,” Pause says, moaning obscenely, his grin showing teeth. “Seriously, though, Guude Boulderfist sounds like a porn star name. You should be a porn star.”

"Can you shut up for once?" Guude says, exasperated.

"Make me," Pause says and when Guude tries to by raising his hips to meet Pause halfway, his hands on Pause’s hips gripping tighter, Pause continues by saying, "Harder." Guude complies until Pause is shaking, the grin on his face disappearing as his cock throbs hard against his stomach. "Fuck," he gasps, moving his hips with Guude’s motions until he’s riding him hard and fast. "Shit."

Guude’s nails have drawn blood on Pause’s hips, but he doesn’t care; he’s too distracted with the warm, tight heat surrounding his dick. Pause braces himself with his hands on either side of Guude’s thighs, arching his back backwards.

He lets out a string of curses and his entire body comes to a stuttering halt as his orgasm washes over him, coming hard against his own stomach, his vision blurring into one solid color. Guude groans, continuing to thrust up into him as Pause tightens around him.

Pause moans, savoring the feeling of Guude inside him, hitting his prostrate as he rides out the waves of his orgasm before he stills. It takes a few moments for him to resume his bouncing, this time slower, lazier and it doesn’t take long for Guude to come, releasing deep into Pause, his breathing somewhat labored, and his blonde hair beginning to stick to his forehead from the sweat.

"Gross, dude," Pause says eventually, his grin from before reappearing.

Guude rolls his eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time.


End file.
